Yo cuidare de ti
by AmericaFullbuster
Summary: Gray y su equipo van a una misión pero un pequeño accidente causado por cierta persona hará que gray este incapacitado y este al cuidado de alguien. Quien cuidara a Gray?


**HOLA! Este es mi segundo fanfic de una de mis parejas favoritas GRUVIA c:**

**Podría decir que soy nueva 7u7 bueno dejen comentarios etc . es importante**

**Los personajes le pertenecen a Hiro Mashima (eso todos lo saben)**

"**Yo cuidare de ti"**

Un día en el gremio "Fairy tail" una chica de cabellos azules esperando a que el chico que amaba Gray Fullbuster se acercara a la pizarra de trabajos, juvia escondida atrás de la pizarra para saber cual misión había tomado su amado

Juvia en su mente decía…

-Juvia esta vez ira con gray-sama .-atrás de ella se encontraba su rival de amores Lucy una chica de cabellos güeros –Juvia que haces aquí?-pregunto Lucy

-Ahhhhhhh! Nada nada! Lucy-san rival de amores ¬¬ -algo alterada

-Cal…mate juvia hehe solo preguntaba por qué estabas escondida atrás de la pizarra?

-Bueno…juvia esperaba que trabajo tomaba gray-sama-agachando la cabeza

-Oh Natsu me dijo que tenía planeado ir a una misión con gray y erza a una misión de guardaespaldas –dijo la rubia

-Cuando? Donde? –Alterada mirando fijamente a lucy-

-Cal..ma calma deja recuerdo emmm a si esta tarde irían

-juvia debe ir con gray-sama así que iré y lo seguiré-tomando una pose triunfante

-Juvia si quieres te puedo acompañar… bueno es que me preocupan esos tres –dijo Lucy riendo y con sus ojos cerrados

-Buena idea-asintió juvia- hay que hacer tregua Lucy-san ¡

-eh tregua? Ahh ok juvia- con una gotita en la cabeza

Ya en la atardecer Natsu,Gray y Erza partieron hacia el bosque, atrás escondidas se encontraban juvia y Lucy

-AHHH espero llegar rápido-el chico de pelo rosa dijo

-Cállate flamita-gray le dijo

-Que quieres tragar fuego? Me estoy encendiendo!-sacando fuego de sus manos

-Calmados! –erza grito y les dio unos zapes

-Este lugar es peligroso por la noche y debemos llegar puntual no quiero andar calmarlos todo el tiempo. Entendido? –Erza enojada

-AYE! SIR!-natsu y gray se pusieron firmes

Ya había pasado rato y ninguno de los tres hablaba

-ay que aburrido-bostezando natsu dijo y soltando unas llamas

-cállate erza se dará cuenta dijo-serio gray

-Erza esta muy por delante de nosotros asi que hare lo que yo quiera-con llamas en sus ojos-

-hay que tonto eres

Juvia y Lucy observan lo que hacían esos dos cuando juvia le decía a Lucy

-Juvia debe ir con gray-sama!-se alzo y fue hacia el

-Juvia! Espera!-Lucy le dijo

-Gray-sama!-con corazones en sus ojos y un aura de felicidad

Ju.. Juvia? Que hacer aquí?-Gray sorprendido

Gray-se percato que había una trampa en su camino por lo que rápido reacciono y corrió hacia ella y a la trampa por la cual juvia no se había percatado

En la mente de juvia

-ohh Gray-sama corre hacia mi estoy tan feliz-extendiendo sus brazos en un aura de destellos

Después-Juvia! Cuidado! –le grito extendiendo sus brazos

Gray atrapa a juvia y caen en la trampa que estaba muy profunda y había rocas, abrazándola gray cubrió a juvia con todo su cuerpo para amortiguar el golpe

Lucy salió del escondite y natsu le grito a erza –ya muy adelantada de ellos

Luego se asomaron en la trampa rápidamente

Desde arriba-Natsu,Lucy y Erza –Chicos están bien?

En el hoyo en el que calleron,juvia y gray estaba muy oscuro

-Gray-sama despierte por favor!-gritaba desesperada juvia y con lagrimas en los ojos

De inmediato Natsu,Lucy y Erza se apresuraron y sacaron a sus amigos yéndose rápidamente con poryushika en su casa del árbol

Ya con poryushika

-Lucy-erza cruzando los brazos le pregunto-Porque nos andaban siguiendo?

-Ahh etto…bueno es que estaba preocupada por ustedes y y juvia quería ir con gray-riendo con una gotita en la cabeza

-ya veo… Me hubieras avisado que irían también

-Lo siento mucho erza tienes razón no pensé en eso

En la mente de Lucy

-Que idiota soy!-y con un aura negra

Mientras tanto juvia lloraba y se culpaba

-juvia tiene la culpa por favor gray-sama! Perdone a juvia! –se decía

Poryushika salió de la habitación donde estaba atendiendo a gray y erza le pregunto

-Como esta?-seria –

-está muy mal herido se facturo un brazo, una pierna está muy delicado tendrán que atenderlo por un buen tiempo –dijo poryushika

-de eso no se preocupe me encargare de que alguien personalmente se encargue de el todo el tiempo-erza le dijo decidido

-No me digas que estas pensando en….-Lucy sorprendida le dijo

Quien será el o la que cuidara a gray-sama?

No se lo pierdan….

**Gracias por leer por favor comenten que les pareció para subir rápidamente bueno nos seguimos leyendo **

**Chao :D**


End file.
